Butterfly Kisses
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Songfic--Bob and Spinelli look back on their father daughter relationship before she marrys TJ (very fluffy and cheesy)


A/N; I am fan fiction happy today for some reason, I guess it's because I don't have a lot of work to do today and I am bored----so here is my third song fic of the day, which will be followed by another chapter of On the Line. I decided I am reposting Underneath It All, but I probably won't get that up until Monday because I want to change and edit some parts of it. but anyway, here we are! This is about the relationship between Spinelli and her father. The story alternates between both their points of view. 

**There's two things I know for sure**

** She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.**

** As I drop to my knees by her bed at night**

** She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes**

** And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...**

****BOB'S POV****

I remember when my little Ashley was born twenty-three years ago. She was the baby of the family and the only daughter out of two older brothers. She looked so perfect and innocent when the nurse handed her to me for the first time---she was like a little angel that was destined to be daddy's little girl. I vowed to protect her from all the evil in the world and be the best father I could be to her. I remember when she was two and I would come into her room and say good night to her. She would take my large hand into her tiny one and tell me it was time to say our prayers. We would then go down next to her bed on bended knee and thank God for everything he blessed us with. As much as I was grateful for everything in my life, one of the best things he could have given me was a wonderful daughter who looked up to me and loved me more than anything and that was my pride and joy. 

**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**

** Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**

** Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride**

** I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried**

** Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right**

** To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.**

*****SPINELLI'S POV******

As I looked up at my father, I smiled, remembering everything he had been there for through my life. He was there one my first day of kindergarten, I remember how I had wanted him to walk in with me because I was scared of starting school all by myself. He was always there when I needed him, whether it be to help me learn how to tie my shoes, ride the pony at the state fair or when I was older learning how to drive. We were closer than most fathers and daughters, even though I tried denying it and was a bit embarrassed by it when I was younger. Perhaps we were so close because he hadn't gotten a chance to become close with my brothers Joey and Vito, both who had once been in trouble with the law and since straightened themselves out. Or perhaps it was because he had kept every little thing I made him as a child, no matter how ugly it was. The night before I had left for college, I had walked into his office and saw him looking through a box and crying. When I walked over to see if he was ok, I noticed him looking at old pictures I drew, stories I had written and even this popsicle box I had made at day camp when I was six. I recall asking him why he had kept them since they were all poor quality and falling apart. Daddy told me it didn't matter how poor the quality was, it was special to him because I had taken the time to make it and give it to him, and to him it made it worth more than all the gold in Fort Knox. He had then hugged me again, telling me how proud he was that I was the first Spinelli to go to an ivy league college and that despite all the mistakes he had made with my brothers, and to some degree with me, he must have done something right to end up with me as his child. He held me in his arms again, and I had given him a butterfly kiss on the cheek, something that I had done since I was a little girl and that was special between us.

** Sweet sixteen today**

** She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.**

** One part woman, the other part girl**

** To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.**

** Trying her wings out in a great big world**

** But I remember...**

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**

** Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.**

** You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind**

** I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.**

** With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right**

** To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night**

*****BOB'S POV*****

As I waited for my little Pookie to finish putting on her wedding gown and make last minute adjustments to her appearance, my mind continued to wander to watching her grow up. Visions of her as a little kindergartener carrying her favorite doll everywhere, to her being a tough yet caring (although at the time, she rarely let anybody see that caring nature) tomboy in the fourth grade, wearing her famous orange ski cap her brother Joey had given her when she was six, to her turning sixteen, blossoming into a beautiful young woman that was the spitting image of her mama Flo. Memories of her wearing makeup for the first time, going out on her first date, getting accepted into Harvard, and memories of the times when she seemed to be embarrassed to have her dear old dad around. As much as those times of her not wanting to be seen in public or show affection hurt me at the time, she always came around, and our relationship became stronger than ever, and even in the worst of times, we always had our daily nighttime prayers and butterfly kisses.

** All the precious time,**

** Oh, like the wind the years go by.**

** Precious butterfly,**

** Spread your wings and fly.**

** She'll change her name today.**

** She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.**

** Standing in the brideroom just staring at her**

** She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.**

****SPINELLI'S POV****

As I finished putting on my wedding gown, I looked in the mirror, shocked by how girly I looked and what the day was going to bring. Today was the day I was finally going to marry my lifetime best friend and the love of my life, TJ Detweiler. Everybody knew that the two of us were going to end up together and now that day was finally here. From today to forever, I was going to be known to the world as Ashley Spinelli-Detweiler. I was just making a final adjustment to my makeup when there was a knock at the door. My mother went to answer it and let my father in. He smiled at me, but I could see the tears in his eyes. Tears of joy and pride as we both remembered the times we shared together when I was a little girl. Daddy looked a bit confused, but when I asked him what was wrong, he said he wasn't sure, he just hugged me and told me how proud of me he was for being such a great daughter. I hugged him back, watching as my bridesmaids left to give the two of us one last moment alone before the wedding. Today he was going to give me away to TJ, but I knew in my heart that he and I would always have a special bond that nothing, not even my marriage to TJ was going to change

**I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,**

** And she leaned over...**

**Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there**

** Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.**

** Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.**

** Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?**

** Daddy, don't cry.**

** Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.**

** To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,**

** I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.**

** I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...**

** Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses at night**

****BOB'S POV****

Ashley stood in front of me, all grown up and looking more beautiful than ever. My baby girl was now a woman and I felt as if I was losing her, but when she leaned over to hug me before we left for the ceremony, she told me that she was always going to be my little girl, she was just moving on to another phase in her life. She broke the hug and took my arm, ready to marry the love of her life, the only man besides me that could ever truly love her. I knew that TJ was one very lucky man to get to spend the rest of his life with my Pookie. She got ready to walk, smiling at me and her mama, who was standing at the side with Vitto and Joey, watching us and crying tears of joy. My Ashley asked me how she looked and through my tears I told her she was beautiful. I think it was one of the first times Ashley had ever seen me cry and she didn't know how to react, so she just told me it was ok and not to cry for this was a happy day. She hugged and butterfly kissed me one more time and we finally walked down the aisle, where she exchanged vows with TJ and became his wife and a part of his life forever. As they left the church with people throwing rose petals at them, I stayed behind in the church thanking God for blessing me with a wonderful daughter, who was now starting her own life, but I knew she and I would always have our special father daughter bond and butterfly kisses. 

A/N: so sappy I know, but I got inspired because my best friend is planning her wedding and she wants to dance with her father to this song. I hope you like it and will r/r! remember my rule and happy reading! 


End file.
